Steam Fueled
by Davic09
Summary: In this Steam-punk adventure, we follow a few misfits on their quest for fame and glory! This group contains characters such as The Captain; a charismatic smooth talker that may have a drinking problem. And also, Max; twelve year old genius engineer. From City's floating in the sky to intense Zeppelin (airship) battles! Read this book to follow their adventures


Max stood outside the Banking Clan's building. He'd been in there for quite some time now, maybe an hour.

"Cap was never the best negotiator," Max mumbled to himself.

He had only known The Captain for a few short weeks now, and he had a pretty good layout of his personality in his mind. Loud, arrogant; sly, charismatic; That's Cap. Max walked away from the pillar he had previously been leaning on.

"Maybe a quick peek, just to see how things are going," he decided.

The boy slowly made his way up the large stone stairs, passing many bankers and upper class citizens. The Banking Clan building was enormous in the city, and with good reason. The Bankers were very skilled at what they did, and brought coin into the city in droves.

Max was almost to the huge doors at the top of the stairs when yelling could be heard. And, only a few seconds later, out flys Captain and two Banking Clan guards. Each guard restrained one of Cap's arms.

"I say, How dare you! I will see the Clan master today! TODAY!" Yelled Cap while raising his fist," I am a Captain, damn you! You hear that in there? CAPTAIN!"

Although his short speech was heroic, the guards threw him on the ground all the same. Max couldn't help but smile, Cap always did have the ability to make him laugh even if he wasn't trying.

"How'd things go, Captain," Max smirked.

Cap was picking himself up and brushing off his overcoat, then adjusting his hat.

"How did things go? Well Max, how'd you think they went," shuddered The Captain, " The nerve of some people, they said I wasn't a real Captain, therefor not eligible for a coin loan."

"Oh really, sir," Max replied.

"They also said that using the money for booze was not an appropriate reason for getting a loan!"

The two started back down the stairs, while Cap continued his rant.

"If I ever see one of those Bankers in the slums, I'll... I'll," Cap trailed off. "You'll what," questioned Max.

"Why would a Banker be in the Slums," Groaned The Captain who was now disheartened and walking at half his original pace. The two were now almost out of the Cloud District and entering the Slums.

"You know what Max, let's just leave," shouted The Captain. "You said your ship was in no traveling condition, and we don't have a crew. I can hardly fire a mounted gun, that is if we even have one," explained the boy.

Max was quite a genius for his age, a master engineer to say the least. The Captain had been watching out for him for a short while now, but it was more like Max watching out for Cap. He would always manage to get himself into some amount of trouble or debt. And, as usual, it was Max's quick thinking to get them out of the situation.

"Look kid," The Captain began," I have enough money to get ourselves weaponry and supplies. We can make our own fortune out there in the open sky! Common' kid, what do you say?"

Max looked up at The Captain and smiled. The man was a child at heart, yearning for adventure. Cap wanted to experience the world, and carve his mark right into time itself. How could he say no?

"No, Cap. I'm not going on that ship until we have a crew," said Max.

"Way to shoot me down, kid. Fine, we'll do it your way," replied The Captain.

The two made their way to the Inn they usually stay at. Max had no idea how he kept them there, all he knew is that the Inn Keeper, Bertha, was way too friendly to Cap. From roses on his bed, to midnight sightings of Cap sneaking out of the room, everything seemed all too fishy.

"Evening, Bertha," Captain smiled at the now beaming Inn Keeper. " Max, bud, why don't you get up to the room and we'll get started on recruiting bright and early! Maybe we'll be out on the open skies by this time tomorrow!"

Max claimed the wooden stairs and went up to their room. There he would work on his creations until he eventually fell asleep. The hum of his power tools and the smell of grease was unusually calming to the young boy.

Their adventure would begin tomorrow, meeting new people and discovering new places. Max hadn't seen the Ship that Cap would go on about for hours. He could only hope that it was in flying condition.

Max also anticipated what the new crew would look like. He knew they would fit right in however, that's if they could warm up to Captain and put up with his shenanigans. Max would sleep well tonight, with dreams of adventure and glory planted by Captain flowing through his mind like water.


End file.
